democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
Democraciv: Mark 5
Democraciv: Mark 5 (Mk5) 'is the most recent iteration of Democraciv. Playing through C''ivilization VI as Norway, it began in late February of 2019. The Government operates according to its Constitution, which divides it into three federal branches: the Monarchy, the bi-cameral Storting, and the Judiciary; as well as into state governments. Currently, three game sessions have been played. Origins Mk5's beginnings date back to beginning of 2019. After the conclusion of ''Democraciv: Mark 4 ''(Mk4) in December 2018, players immediately began to lay the groundwork for Mk5. This started with selecting the game and the country before choosing what the constitution would be, in a break from previous tradition. This constitution stood out from that of Mk4, which organized a unitary state. The Norwegian constitution instead harkened back to Mark 3 (Mk3), which featured a system of government at a provincial level as well. A particularly novel addition was that of a monarchy in the form of the High King and the Heir, but many have argued that these roles are essentially the same as a President and a Vice-President, given their elected status and limited powers. Government The Government of Norway consists of a federal level and a state level, but the state level has yet to be developed beyond that of the Capital State. '''Federal Government The federal governemnt consists of three branches, an executive (the Monarchy), a legislature (the Storting), and a judiciary (the Supreme Court). 'The Monarchy' The Monarchy consists of an elected High King and Heir, who run together during elections and serve four-week terms. The High King plays the sessions of the game according to the laws passed by the Storting and within the Constitution. The High King may also dissolve the National Assembly (NA) once per cycle and call for new elections, as long as nine days have passed since the previous election and the elections occur within three days. The Heir presides over the NA and serves as the primary proxy of the High King. The current High King and Heir are Seanbox and Big Bobert, respectively. Storting The Storting is the legislative body of the federal government. It consists of two chambers: the State Aseembly and the National Assembly. State Assembly The State Assembly (SA) currently consists of 11 members, elected from the states. Only one state exists so far, the Capital State, making it the only state represented in the SA. Given the list system by which parties are elected, the current composition of the SA is highly proportionate, and this iteration will likely be the most accurately representative of the people. As Norway grows and new states are founded, this will change. Acting as the lower house of the Storting, it introduces all legislation, which must receive a majority of approval in vote by members of the State Assembly (MSAs). In the event of a veto, the SA may override that veto with a second vote that receives a supermajority of two-thirds support. Alternatively, they may pass a revised version of the legislation (as provided by the upper house) with a simple majority, wherein it immediately becomes law. The Skald, who presides over the body and serves as Head of Government, is similarly elected by majority consent of the MSAs and may be recalled at any time. Currently, MSA Don-San serves as Skald, but the Constitution does not require that the Skald be an MSA. National Assembly The National Assembly (NA) currently consists of 4 members, with a total of 5 if the Heir is counted. It is elected nationwide and from citizens across all states through individual election by way of Single-Transferable Vote. The NA is the upper house of the Storting and has the ability to veto the decisions of the SA. When it does this, it may modify the vetoed legislation and return it to the SA for approval. The NA may not, however, propose new legislation, but MNAs may introduce bills to the SA for approval by that body. If the NA fails to veto a decision of the SA within three days, then it is considered to have passed. The presiding officer of the NA is the Heir, who may vote to break any ties that occur within the chamber. This function of the Heir makes them a member of the legislative branch, in addition to the executive. The Judiciary Supreme Court History In the first elections, MaenkoEX of Cloud 9 was elected High King of Norway. The Space Communist Party (Mk5) led the way in SA votes, winning three seats. In all, the State Assembly started with 14 seats. First Term Game Sessions High King Masenko played three game sessions in his reign. The first involved very little beyond basic setup, as chose to await guidance by the Storting before playing too far, Russia was the first major civilization that was met by Norway. In the second game, Norway found success in Operation Winterfoot, in which a barbarian encampment was defeated without friendly casualties. The third session saw the founding of Norway's second city, Oslo, close to Mt. Vesuvius. Policy The Storting lagged throughout the first term. It was not until about halfway through that a Supreme Court was confirmed, leaving the government without its third branch for two weeks. Even then, it lacked the means to appoint a High Lawspeaker to head the court for the duration of the term. National Assembly Election Per the Constitution, the First National Assembly lasted only for two weeks, so that the terms the two houses of the Storting could be staggered. Voting Governmental elections occurred every four weeks, with elections for the National Assembly occurring two weeks after the elections for other federal offices. All players have to register under their Reddit handle or Discord username to vote and provide a numerical pin. Elections are administered by the Moderation team which verifies all votes. The High King, Heir, and MNAs are elected as individuals, while MSAs are elected through party lists from specific states. Platforms Twitch The official channel where the game is streamed is: https://www.twitch.tv/democraciv Discord The Democraciv server in Discord is the official server for the game and is where most of the proceedings and negotiations occurred. The server is the primary method of party membership, with the role system being used to assign membership, in addition to seats in government. Over 400 people are members of the server, but most of them are inactive. Most of the political parties also have their own private servers for strategy and confidential negotiations. Reddit The official subreddit for Mk4 was the general subreddit for all marks: https://www.reddit.com/r/democraciv/. The subreddit is where elections, legislative sessions, court hearings, propaganda, and other content not suited to the Discord server were posted. It currently has almost 3000 subscribers. Moderation Three moderators oversee the "exterior" of the game and enforce the rules of the subreddit and server. They are DerJonas, Charisarian, and Tiberius. Moderators cannot interfere with in-game issues and have no power in the government, aside from the roles that may be granted to them. They mainly enforce rules against cheating, obscene material, discriminatory content, and similar restrictions common to online communities.